Worst Case Scenario
by JayleeJ
Summary: SasuSaku. Sequel to 'The Anagram Proposal'. Sakura could be just as creative as him in announcing her pregnancy. Just watch Uchiha, just watch.


**A/N:** This is the squeal to 'The Anagram Proposal', but it should still make sense even if you haven't read that…

Anyways, enjoy! And thank you for reading!

-JayleeJ

**Disclaimer**: Naruto isn't mine…today.

**Oo0oO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Oo0oO**

Ah. Jounin meetings. So boring yet they brought back the most pleasant of memories…

Sasuke isn't the only creative one in this marriage! If _he_ wasn't going to be cliché, well got damnnit, neither was she!

Sakura slipped him a note, avoiding the ever-watchful eye of Kakashi, much like he did her a year and a half ago.

--

**Subject:** **Worst Case Scenario?**

_This Jounin meeting is boring, so let's play a game!_

_Surely you know how this game works, seeing as it's been played at the parties we've attended, but since your social skills is equivalent to that of a rabid jellyfish, I'll explain._

_I give you two scenarios, each of them bad, but you still have to choose no matter what. _

_KK?_

_**Worst Case Scenario - **_**P**utting on Ino's makeup…

OR

**R**unning around Konoha naked?

_-Sakura_

--

**Subject: ****Officially, this is the gayest game ever created. You can't even win.**

_Yes. I have heard of this game, thank you very much. And I don't participate at the parties for the reason stated above._

_But if we must._

_I choose __'Running around naked'.__ I mean, why pass up an opportunity to flaunt my god-like body?_

_Your breathtaking husband,_

_Sasuke._

_--_

**Subject: ****Well screw you! I think this game is fun!**

_1. And you why wonder people call you an ass? Let go a little. I know some habits die hard, but give up your emo ways. Come to the light!_

_2. …God you are so stuck up. To flaunt your body. Puh-lease._

**P.S: To this day, I still don't know why I married you.**

_Anyways._

_**Worst Case Scenario:**_ **E**at something out of Naruto's refrigerator…

OR

**G**rab Neji's hair.

_Your wife who shouldn't have to put with your ish, but does so anyways…_

_Sakura._

--

**Subject:** **This is insane.**

_1. …I'm an ass 'cause I don't play these silly high-school games? God, you people are more loserish than I thought._

_Why am I always the bad guy? My family gets killed, my life gets ruined and I'm still the emo villain! It's not fair!_

_2. Yes, to flaunt my body. You seem to like it. Especially last weekend. -wink wink-_

**P.S: I bet you'd remember why you married me if I **_**did **_**run around naked.**

**Heheh.**

_Anyways, that's hard to choose. Either way I'd die, but I'd rather die honorably by Neji's hand then die by Naruto's toxic waste. That shit is lethal._

_Your husband of awesomeness,_

_Sasuke._

--

**Subject: ****Calm down emo.**

_1. No, you're an ass for saying shit like that! However I can't explain the emo villain thing…_

_2. That. Was a low bow. I should backhand you._

**P.S: I'm making a humble pie when we get home, you conceited son of a fish.**

_**Worst Case Scenario - **_**N**ever eat tomatoes again…

OR

**A**dmit that you and Naruto are best friends.

_Your wife of awesomeness equal to yours, (and perhaps more)_

_Sakura_

--

**Subject: ****Okay pinkie.**

_Awesomeness parallel to mine?_

_I don't think so._

_1. Okay. Fine. Whatever. I'm an ass. I'll learn to live with it._

_2. As if you could backhand me. Ha. We both know who wears the pants in this relationship dear._

**P.S: Well Sakura, if YOUR going to make the pie…I'll gladly retreat to Naruto's refrigerator. Your cooking skills are comparable to that of a handicapped 5 year old. On crack**.

_Well, I would have to choose choice B. I simply cannot live without my daily dosage of tomatoes._

_And I have no qualms about admitting the dobe is my best friend anyways. I mean, if I could do it in episode 133, I can do it now. But, umm…this time I'm wouldn't be trying to kill him._

_Your extremely humble husband of intelligence, gorgeousness, and awe-inspiring grandeur. _

_Sasuke_

--

**Subject: ****Haha. Pinkie? Deep dwn I knoe u lurve mah pink hair.**

_1. Yeah. But I love you anyways. Doesn't that just make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?_

_2. If you wear the pants, then I wear the shirt, the socks, the hat and the stilettos. Don't kid yourself. We both know who can beat who in a wrestling match._

**P.S: OMG, you're totally over-exaggerating! My cooking isn't that bad! This whole year we've been married, you've only been bed-ridden 3 times! Besides, I'm 22, I have plenty of time to learn how to cook.**

_**Worst Case Scenario - **_**N**ever use the Sharingan again…

OR

**T**rade your Chidori for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

_Wife whose alluring pink hair you find oddly attractive and addictive,_

_Sakura._

**P.S.S: Figured it out yet?**

--

**Subject:** **D0ez it hurt ur brain 2 talk lik dis? Well it sure as hell hurts mine to read it. It's like a whole 'nother language.**

_1. Sure does babe._

_2. How about this? I wear the whole outfit! Beat that pinkie._

**P.S: But Sakura. I'm not exaggerating. And thats the sad truth.**

_This one is easy. I would never use my Sharingan again. Bloody hell would freeze over before I tear a page out of the dobe's book._

**P.S.S: Figure what out?**

--

_I'm not gonna tell you! You have to figure it out! You know, like that old Nickelodeon game show 'Figure It Out'_

_…Nevermind…_

-Sakura

--

_God, why must you make stuff so difficult? Hold on as I crack this little riddle of yours..._

-Sasuke

--

_Now that's a good boy._

-Sakura

--

_-glares-_

-Sasuke

--

What in the world could she be talking about? Is there something he missed, something he looked overlo---

Right. Those capital letters.

He looked up and down the note, her hidden message becoming clear.

**P**utting on Ino's makeup…

**R**unning around Konoha naked?

**E**at something out of Naruto refrigerator…

**G**rab Neji's hair.

**N**ever eat tomatoes again…

**A**dmit that you and Naruto are best friends.

**N**ever use the Sharingan again…

**T**rade your Chidori for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

The capital letters of each scenario spelled 'pregnant'. Cute. He should have expected something like this from Sakura.

It's about time husband and wife had a little chat.

"Kakashi-san, I don't mean to break you off like this, but can Sakura and I be excused?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"What for? Can't you two go make-out in a broom closet _later?_"

Sakura turned three shades of pink deeper than her hair. Sasuke just smirked and continued on.

"We have to discuss some issues."

"Of what nature?"

"_Family_ issues."

Kakashi got the feeling whether he said no or yes, the Uchiha would do whatever he wanted anyways. Sigh. Darn kids.

"Fine…you two are excused. Anyways, formation B…"

Sasuke and Sakura stood simultaneously, and exited. The pink-haired maiden had a suspicion of what this was all about, but she let her husband speak first.

"We need to talk." Sakura smiled. Leave it to him to make her announcement so formal.

"So… you've deciphered the puzzle"

"It's an insult to my intelligence for you to even make such and easy riddle. At least my anagram was slightly challenging." he said. Sakura rolled her eyes. There Sasuke goes again, with his I'm-the-best-and-you-aren't attitude. He didn't even _know _there was a riddle until she mentioned it!

"Must you always win?"

"Yes. You're antics are cute though, I must admit. But I knew you were pregnant since day one, I could sense small traces of developing male chakra within you. Nice try though. --

…However we have bigger issues." Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"What can be a bigger issue than a baby?"

"It's hair color."

"Oh god."

She should have known. It took all of her willpower not to laugh in his face. Sakura personally didn't care if his hair was rainbow or black, but seeing Sasuke's vain state of worry was easily amusing.

"It's important! I can't have my son walking around looking like flamingo. I'll even settle for a deep shade of magenta but pink just simply will not do."

"What if he _does _though. Then what?"

"We abort."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Relax. I was kidding. Kind of…"

"Well, you should have thought about whether you wanted a son with pink hair before you screwed my brains out!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. What was I supposed to do? Just let us lay in bed naked and _sleep_?"

"…Sure."

"Yeah right. Do I _look_ gay to you? Do I _look_ like Sai? Uchiha's don't sway that way." Sakura frowned. Sai wasn't like that! He hardly even knew Sai! He had no right to say anything about his sexuality.

"Sai is _not_ gay."

"Right. So you're telling me he wears that belly shirt 'cause he likes the breeze on his tummy? Your naivety kills me."

Well…he had a point…

"Psh, whatever. Anyways, if our son _does_ have pink hair, we could always name him Sakurio."

"…"

"What?"

"Please tell you me you were joking. Beside his name will be Sasuke Jr., and that's final."

"My naivety kills _you_? Your false sense of superiority kills _me_."

"Whatever. If Sasuke Jr.---"

"You mean Sakurio!"

"Right, if Sasuke Jr. has pink hair, he will leave me no choice but for me to shave it all off."

"You know, there's this thing called _hair dye_. Gawd, Sasuke get with the times!"

"Of course I've heard of hair dye!"

"Then why don't we do that?"

"Because men who use hair dye are pansies. _You_ get with the times."

"Who cares about your silly sense of pride?!"

"Obviously I do. You know, I've always pegged you to be a smart girl Sakura. Is this pregnancy killing your brain cells or something?"

"Ugh!----"

"Well at any rate now that I think about it… pink hair isn't the most awful thing that could happen…"

"Then what is?"

"What if he takes after my side of the family and has…_Itachi tendencies."_ Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we'll make great parents." said Sakura gently. "I mean really, besides him being a cold-blooded killer and him having pink hair... What's the worst case scenario?"

**Oo0oO.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Oo0oO**

**A/N:** I hope you guys like that! It was a lot of fun for me to write! Please review and tell me what you think! They mean the world and a half to me.

And…if you have time, go check out my story _Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga!_

Thanks for reading!

--JayleeJ

"


End file.
